1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing control device and a printing control method.
2. Related Art
In an ink jet printer in which an image such as a document is transferred to a sheet by ejecting ink droplets, when images are printed on both surfaces of front and rear surfaces of one sheet, one surface is printed, and then the other surface is printed by reversing the sheet in the printer without performing discharging. At this time, when a printing operation on the other surface is performed in a state where ink on one surface has not dried, there is a case in which the ink is attached to a roller or the like which comes into contact with the sheet, and the sheet is contaminated when being transported. Accordingly, it is necessary to print the other surface after waiting until the ink which has been ejected to print one surface of the sheet, has dried, and as a result, printing throughput is reduced since it takes time to dry the ink.
An ink jet recording device has been proposed in JP-A-2007-160897 in which an image other than character information is printed with a lower density than the character information, and a time required for drying ink is shortened in order to cope with such a problem.
However, there is a problem in that visibility is reduced when an image to be printed includes a ruled line, an underline of characters, a strikeout, or the like, since these are printed with a low density compared to the characters.